


Morgan's Migraine

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren takes care of Alex while the younger woman is dealing with a migraine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgan's Migraine

Lauren walked into the hotel room, tossing her running shoes off to the side. She really needed to learn to tell Amy and Tobin that: no, she wasn’t interested in joining them for their early morning runs anymore. She loved her best friends but she hated giving up waking up with Alex in her arms, yawning softly and refusing to open her eyes, even more. However, when she turned to face the bed with the young forward in it she wasn’t greeted with a sight she liked seeing. 

Alex was tightly curled up, hands around her head. Lauren went and laid down next to Alex, pulling her into her lap. She gently started massaging the woman’s temples and scalp. 

“You know, you can always ask for help,” Lauren said, softly starting to rub the back of the woman’s neck.

“I’m fine,” Alex muttered, burying her face into Lauren’s side, hiding her eyes from the light in the room. 

“You aren’t fine, you have a migraine again,” Lauren sighed but kept constant pressure on the woman’s temples, trying to relieve some of the pain. She knew it was no use talking to Alex when she was like this, not much would register after a few hours. So instead, she opted to take care of the woman. Leaning over, she grabbed the bottle of extra strength meds and opened a water bottle, handing the pills and water to Alex, who quickly downed both. Lauren tucked Alex back into the bed and walked to the bathroom, soaking a washcloth in cool water before ringing it out and taking it back to Alex, placing it on the back of her neck. She brushed the hairs back from Alex’s face as the woman looked helplessly up at her. 

“It hurts,” Alex barely whimpered out and Lauren nodded, kneeling down so she was level with her. 

“I know baby, but it’ll be ok.” 

“No,” Alex whimpered as Lauren kept rubbing the back of Alex’s head. Lauren chuckled softly and started rubbing Alex’s shoulders, debating what she was gonna do for the woman. 

“Do you want me to let Dawn know? She can have the chiropractor take a look or—”

“No, sleep,” Alex demanded and Lauren chuckled but wiggled her way further down the bed, pulling Alex up so she was sleeping on her chest. She kept rubbing the woman’s head till she knew for sure she was asleep before Lauren slowly allowed her own tired eyes to slide closed.

x-x-x

When Alex woke up, it was once again to an empty bed. She stretched her arm out as far as it would go, still coming up empty. She groaned, her chest tightening up. It was really starting to bother her that she kept waking up alone. That was till she felt the bed dip and arms wrap around her, picking her up.

“You thought I left you again, hmm?” Lauren asked and Alex nodded, burying her face into Lauren’s neck.

“Where are you taking me?” Alex asked and Lauren kissed her cheek.

“We’re going to get a nice bath, relax a bit, then go see a woman about a doctor,” Lauren explained as she carried Alex to the bathroom. She set her down on the counter and carefully stripped her of her PJs. Alex watched as Lauren quickly got undressed and stepped into the bath, she reached a hand out to her, which she took and laid against Lauren in the tub. Lauren wrapped her arms around Alex, nuzzling the back of her neck.

“You feeling any better?”

“A little,” Alex admitted. She scanned the bruises that were appearing on Lauren’s legs. Their practices have been taking a lot out of them and apparently leaving their marks too. 

“I think we should go see Dawn, you tumbled yesterday—”

“Ok,” Alex sighed, knowing if she didn’t agree that Lauren would just drag her anyway, or worse, get Tobin and Allie to drag her. Agreeing now would save them both some work. Alex sighed and closed her eyes, “it smells like mint?” 

“I stole one of Syd’s bathbombs, apparently, mint is supposed to help with headaches.”

“It’s nice.”

“Good,” Lauren kissed Alex’s neck, “I was thinking we can go see Dawn then after, catch dinner with the gals and head back up here. Watch some food network or TLC, just relax till you feel better.”

“That sounds nice,” Alex sighed closing her eyes as she sank further into the bath. Lauren smiled and kissed Alex’s temple.

“I got you, just relax,” she promised and carefully wrapped her arms around Alex as the woman started drifting in and out of sleep. 

x-x-x

Alex stared across the room at JJ and Tobin, trying to figure them out. She looked over at Lauren as she set a plate in front of her. They had just gotten to the dinner after getting checked up by Dawn, the on-staff chiropractor cracking her neck, and Dawn giving her stronger meds. 

“Why are you staring at Tobin and JJ like that?”

“I’m trying to figure out how they work…”

“Well, you’re missing a key piece,” Lauren said just as Christen walked up to the two. The trio was the newest relationship on the team and while everyone could see Christen with either JJ or Tobin, they couldn’t picture Tobin with JJ very well, but apparently they all worked well together.

“I just don’t get it.”

“Well, don’t over =use that head of yours, it’s just been through a rough day,” Lauren chuckled, kissing Alex quickly, “and dig in, I don’t want to miss Chopped Junior.”

“We are not watching that! You cry every time.”

“I can’t help it!”

“We aren’t watching it.”

“We are so watching it.”

“Lauren, you cry every time a kid gets chopped.”

“They are so young! They can’t be devastated like that.”

“Don’t you remember hard losses like that as a kid? You do realize we aren’t going to protect our kids from that—” Alex stopped and looked over at Lauren who was smirking at her.

“Our kids?”

“Well, I just… I assumed—” Alex was cut off by Lauren kissing her again.

“Yeah, I’ll have to get a rein on my emotions before we get to our kids,” Lauren smiled and Alex grinned. She couldn’t wait till the day they had kids running around with them. Lauren would be a great mom, she already treated everyone on the team like her children, herself included. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I said send me prompts yesterday and I meant it... I just happened to work on a longer fic which is so close to done. So hopefully that'll be done soon for you, and I'll get a few prompts out for you soon :) And as always keep the comments and prompts up!


End file.
